


"I surrender everything... for you..."

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, Falling In Love, Gryffindor Emma Swan, Letters, M/M, slytherin regina mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: {It’s been a while now since I’ve written this, and I wanted to write something new, actually but then I was thinking about it over and over again, and had asked myself: ,,Why writing something new, when I could just upgrade an old Story…?“ Besides, I’ve found some little mistakes…}War had destroyed almost everything and some people needed a break from magic that killed so many people… magic, that had destroyed far too much, and everything else… that’s the reason why Hermione decided to go to France… but she was not the only one with that idea…Draco decided to move out after his father had died in the war, and before his mother also left to an unknown place…After three years in France, Hermione went back to Hogwarts for teaching, and was greeted by new students and old habits… at least one old habit. The one, that Gryffindor and Slytherin have their private war… at least two students, of which one is just stubborn and of which the other one have her own problem of keeping a secret from her mother…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. "wherever you want to go"

**Author's Note:**

> Narcissa had stopped Bellatrix from torturing Hermione, when she realized, that Bella was carving something in Hermione´s arm with a dagger…
> 
> Bellatrix died in Malfoy Manor during Voldemort’s outburst, and Lucius died on the battlefield, saving Narcissa´s life…
> 
> Dobby is alive
> 
> Hermione did not get together with Ron, Harry had his own little secret, and this secret is the reason, why he never ended up with Ginny.
> 
> Emma Swan is a bit too stubborn to confess her feelings for a certain Slytherin. And Regina’s mother told her, she would be disinherited if she would not come home with a rich pureblood guy…

_“Mom,_

_Please forgive me for leaving without a single word, but I can’t stay in this house… I need a break, Mom. I don’t know yet, where I’m going, but I promise I will write you, and I will come back… just not into this house…_

_It happened too much in this house, and during the last years. It happened too much, not only during the war, and not only after Voldemort’s return… yes, I’ve heard your arguing with father… I just never said something…_

_I don’t know if I can blame him for what had happened, and that I’ve got the dark mark… a part of me is blaming him, and that part hates him for that, but… he was my father, and I’m sure, it wouldn’t have had became that far, if Voldemort never had existed… I don’t know if you can agree to this, and maybe I’m wrong._

_I love you Mom, but I need this break… I hope you understand…_

_Draco.“_

Narcissa got tears in her eyes, while she was reading the letter, but she knew exactly where her little Dragon went. She had watched him, as he had opened Harry the door last evening, and she had heard them talking about going to America. She understood him, because she wanted to to exactly the same: going away. She wanted to go far far away from here… she looked at the picture that showed herself and Lucius… the picture has been painted shortly after their wedding… she placed her hand on the picture, and whispered: ,,A part of me hated you as much as the other part loved you…“ she went upstairs, and walked through the empty house for the last time, until she stopped in front of a door, she hadn’t opened since the war… she took a deep breath, knowing that she had to face one of her last nightmares, otherwise it would follow her into her new life. She opened the door, looking around in the empty room, in which had happened something so terrible, she would probably never forget…

She walked to an invisible spot, only she was able to see, knelt down, and touched the cold, dusty wooden floor, where a young woman had been lying, and screaming while her sister had been sitting on said woman, torturing her.

She remembered how dark brown eyes met her own, how she had been shivering in pain, screaming in pain and fear, and filling the whole room with her screams… she would never forget those screaming. She remembered how she had held Draco back, who had wanted to help the young girl, who really had been a young woman at this moment. At least that had been what Narcissa had seen in those eyes, before she had stepped forward, placing the tip of her wand at the temple of her own sister…

She would never forget Bella’s outburst, and how she had attacked Narcissa, forgetting about Hermione for a few seconds, but it had had been enough time for them to fled… she would never forget Hermione Granger’s eyes… filled with pain, fear and… gratitude.

She would never forget how Bella had lost the fight against her, and how he had killed her… as crazy and deranged she might had been… she hadn’t deserve such a death from someone she had fallen in love with… also when Narcissa will never understand, in which part of Voldemort Bellatrix was in love with, or if it was just his power…

She sighed again, stood up, and left the room… she walked along another corridor into her empty library, thinking about some good and long conversations with Andromeda, who had visited her as often as possible in the middle of nights. That was far before all had happened, and she smiled at those memories, proud of herself, that she never hadgiven up her sister, and that she had written to her years ago, after their mother had kicked Andromeda out of their house… and yes, Malfoy Manor was far better to met with her in secret than their mother’s house…

,,Cissy…?“ she jumped slightly, turning around to her sister, smiling: ,,I was just thinking about our conversations in this room.“

Andromeda stepped next to her and smirked: ,,I remember that one day, shortly after your wedding with Lucius, when you told him, you would never let him touch you, if he would forbid you, to see me.“

,,Yes… I was a bit surprised to be honest, when he said, that we don’t have to meet in the middle of the night.“ Narcissa said, adding: ,,I never figured out, why we did it anyway.“

Andromeda shook her head: ,,Me neither…“ before she laughed slightly. She took a deep breath, looking at her sister, and asked: ,,Are you really sure about that?“

Narcissa nodded, and gave her the letter from Draco. ,,He had left with Harry last night… there’s nothing that holds me on this place… Bella died in Azkaban… the woman in her Body died in this house…“ she also looked at her sister: ,,I have to get away from this place, before I forget myself.“

,,I know, believe me, but France?“

Narcissa smiled, and took her sister’s face in her hands, before she said: ,,I love you Dromeda, and I appreciate your offer to live with you but… I need time for myself. Only for a while. And France is… perhaps not as far away as Timbuktu, but far away enough for me.“

,,Alright…“ Andromeda sighed after a few seconds, hugging her sister tight, before they left the house… Narcissa´s belongings had been already packed, and she had had sent Dobby away with her bags.

She turned around, facing the huge manor, and pulled out her wand.

,,This is something I’ve dreamed of since… a long time.“

Andromeda smiled, and also pulled out her wand… there was just a single nod between them, they blew up the house, and Narcissa disapparated…

~<•>~

,,Andy…?“ Hermione asked, standing next to her trunk, looking at Andromeda who was standing in the kitchen. Andromeda, in whose House Hermione had moved in after the war two years ago, looked at her, and smiled.

,,Somehow I knew, you would go some day… are you sure about that?“

,,Yes. I’m really grateful for everything you’ve done, but… I don’t know, but everything remembers me of the war, and I can’t even go shopping, without people pointing their fingers at me, and calling me war hero. I mean, I know they won’t ever forget that, but…“

,,You need that break. I understand.“ Andromeda said, and took Hermione´s hands. ,,Just promise me something… be careful, Hermione.“

Hermione nodded, and they hugged, before Andromeda pointed her wand at a teacup, and muttered a few words, before she gave it to Hermione.

,,Here. It will bring you wherever you want to go.“

The younger witch nodded, took the tea cup, and asked: ,,Where did you know, I would leave?“

,,I know a witch who isn’t unlike you…“ she said, thinking of her sister, who had left England two days ago. ,,And she too, decided to take a break, and had left England.“

,,Whom…?“

,,Cissy…“ Andromeda said, making Hermione gasping slightly. She would never forget, that Narcissa had helped her. She had never thanked her, and felt slightly guilty for that… but she had to leave… She loved Harry and Ron as her best friends, but Andromeda was the only one who knew, that Hermione was going…

,,How is she…?“

,,Fine…“ Andromeda said, not quite sure if she should tell Hermione where Narcissa was right now…

Hermione nodded, hugged Andromeda again, the older witch kissed her forehead, gave her an amount of money, and told her the same, she had told her sister, before the Portkey vanished with Hermione…

_**TBC...** _


	2. "are you getting a crush on her...?"

Narcissa was sitting in a small café in Lyon, when she heard the familiar sound of a portkey, and out of an old habit she reached for her wand, remembering that she had left it in her new flat nearby the café. No wand, and no Magic, that was it, what she had wanted for an unknown time… she looked out of the window, watching a young woman, who turned around a corner a few minutes later, putting a small teacup into her bag, and Narcissa had just to grin, because she knew that cup very well. It had been the teacup, she had always given Andromeda as a portkey for their meetings. She watched as Hermione Granger was pulling out a piece of paper, like as if she wouldn’t had have expected that, read it, and smirked. She looked around, and went into the other direction…

_“So… you gave her our teacup and you bought her a flat…“_ Narcissa thought, and made mental note to talk to her sister about that, because she was sure, Andromeda had made this on purpose. But why? She and Hermione had nothing in common. Except for… Malfoy Manor perhaps. 

She continued reading, until she left her table after a few hours, before she left the café… the urge to apparate was still present, but she took a few deep breaths walking down the street, until she reached the house, she was living in… she took a long nice bath, made herself some dinner, and sat down in one of the huge windows of her flat. That was the moment, she realized a light in the house opposite the street, and there… on the balcony, was she. Hermione Granger. Sitting over a book… why wasn’t it surprising, that she was reading a book?

Narcissa smiled, closing the curtains, so Hermione couldn’t see her by accident…

_"I can't ignore her, however long she'll be here…“_ she thought... but she knew something else: she didn't know how Hermione would react if they met...

When she was about to leave her apartment a few days later, during which she had avoided Hermione, she found a small note on her doormat. She raised an eyebrow, picked it up, and unfolded it, reading the little note in a beautiful handwriting:

_"I don't know why I avoid you,_

_but I find it a bit stupid and stubborn of me to ignore you..._

_especially when we live across from each other._

_So... if I don’t ask too much..._

_would you like having breakfast or lunch with me?_

_Hermione ... "_

She smiled at the note, closed the door and walked to the café, finding Hermione at one of the tables. She went closer, and cleared her throat.

Hermione looked up from her book, and smiled: ,,Hello, Ms Black…“

,,Call me Narcissa. May I?“ she pointed at the chair opposite Hermione, who nodded. So Narcissa sat down, asking: ,,Are you sure about that? I mean… you know what happened.“

,,I know… and I know, that the war is over since two years, and you had helped me. I would even went that far, saying, that you’ve pushed me magically away?“

,,A slight Stupor, yes.“ Narcissa explained, and Hermione said: ,,Thank you… really. I’m really grateful, Narcissa. But… why have you done that? I mean… Bellatrix could have killed you.“

,,She tried, to be honest. The moment Dobby had brought the three of you away, Bella became more and more aggressive, and we almost destroyed the whole room… but she was far too…“

,,Crazy?“

,,Angry.“ Narcissa corrected her gently, and continued: ,,To answer your Question, why I’ve done it… it was an inner impulse. I mean you are not much older than my own son, and I couldn’t just standing there and watching… I know I did exactly that in the beginning, but… without sounding selfish or too arrogant, the Cruciatus curse is not that bad.“

,,Yes, that’s right… at least when there’s a witch who protects your mind.“

Narcissa blushed, looking directly in Hermione´s eyes: ,,You felt that?!“ Hermione nodded, saying: ,,I didn’t exactly knew it was you… but it felt warm, safe, and… I don’t know, but it felt like I was at a beautiful beach, lying in the sun. I know it sounds ridiculous.“

Narcissa shook her head, telling her, that it had been exactly what she had wanted…

,,But why? I mean… I’m a mudblood…“ Hermione asked, after the waitress had taken their order.

,,First of all you had been a child, that was tortured by a woman, who once told me that she loves her nephew. But then she is torturing a girl, who’s in the same age as her beloved nephew only because she thought you had broken into her vault, and because of a stupid blood status. That was too much for me… but that’s not the only reason. The second reason is… I was imagining Draco lying there.“

Hermione wasn’t sure what to say, or if she should say anything anyway, so she decided, to just sit there, eating breakfast, with…

She chuckled, and Narcissa smirked, asking: ,,Let me guess… you’ve just realized, with whom you are sitting here?“

,,Yes… but it isn’t meant as an offense… I was just imagining what Ron would say… or my other friends, but on the other part… I don’t really care, I mean… you’re a human being, I’m a human being, and… I would pay 5000 Galleons to see Ron’s face right now.“ Hermione said, what made Narcissa laughing louder before she looked surprised at Hermione.

,,I thought he’s your boyfriend.“

,,No, no… I… I’m not sure if I’m really into men at all…“ Narcissa nodded in understanding, and they enjoyed their breakfast…

~<•>~

Andromeda was sitting at home, when two owls arrived, each with a letter in their beak. She took the letters, gave the owls some breadcrumbs, and opened the first letter from her Sister:

_“Dromeda,_

_finding out, that you’ve given Hermione Granger our teacup had been a surprise for me, to be honest, and over the first days I really didn’t know what to do… I didn’t know, if I should talk to her, or not, and every time I had entered the small café, I’m living nearby, she left almost immediately… but I’m not quite better… I did the very same… long story short: We’ve avoided, and ignored each other for a few days, until she wrote me a small note…_

_After that note, we met for breakfast, talked about everything, and spend the rest of the day together although we weren’t talking that much, just like the last two weeks, we’ve spend together… but… it was good… it was good, to have company…_

_Let us go to our mother´s grave, looking if something would happen, if I would tell her, I’m enjoying the company of a muggleborn…_

_I love you,_

_Cissy…“_

~~~~

She laughed loud at Narcissa´s comment about their mother, and opened the second letter:

_“Andy,_

_you could have mentioned, that your sister is here in Lyon… despite we weren’t talking much during the first days (yes, I’ve avoided, and ignored her), we are spending every day since two weeks now together… it’s good to have company, otherwise I think I would’ve came back to England._

_She’s nice, and although we aren’t talking that much… I don’t know, but it is as if we understand each other without words… perhaps it’s just a coincidence… she’s different than I thought, but I think many would say that after a few days with her… I mean, in her company…_

_I like her… I think…_

_Hermione…“_

~~~~

,,Are you getting a crush on my baby sister, Granger…?“ Andromeda muttered to herself, smirking wide at that thought…

_**TBC...** _


	3. "for me... or with me?"

,,Do you miss it? Using magic, I mean…“ Hermione asked while they were sitting on her balcony almost two months later… they had been often sitting there, or in Narcissa´s flat, talking about Hermione´s parents, a Date that went not quite well, and Hogwarts, the War, Narcissa´s marriage, and things like that… Hermione loved it to have someone to talk to, and she was still surprised how easy it was, to talk to Narcissa, and in those moments, when she realizes that, she could kick herself in the ass, for seeing Narcissa still as the pureblood witch, and not just as a witch…

,,Sometimes... I mean, it's always present... it's in our blood, but yeah, I miss using magic to do a few things... and yeah, I miss it, to ask Dobby if he could wash my clothes or if he could cook for me.“

,,But you do know, how a washing machine works, right?“

,,No, that’s why I’m buying always new clothes…“ Narcissa said, as if she would meaning it, and Hermione gasped in shock, what made Narcissa laugh loud. ,,You should see your face, Hermione…“ she said, and Hermione blushed hard, before she also laughed a bit. Narcissa took her hand, saying: ,,I know, you still see Lucius next to me, and how I had been before the war… I see it in your eyes… I can see it, every time we are talking about common stuff…“ Hermione sighed, apologizing for that, but Narcissa shook her head, and told her: ,,I understand your trepidation, but I can assure you that I am not the person, I had been before that shitty war.“

,,I know… I mean… I really do know that… I don’t know either, why I’m still a bit… hesitate around you…“

Narcissa sighed, stood up, and pulled Hermione gently to her feet. ,,Close your eyes…“ Hermione did, and Narcissa placed her hands on Hermione´s cheeks, and whispered: ,,I wouldn't talk to you if I would be still the person I was... I wouldn't touch you if I would be still the way I was raised... I wouldn't even look at you… and I wouldn't do that…“ and with that she hugged Hermione.

During the hunt for the Horcruxes, no one ever asked the other how he or she was doing... everyone always assumed the other was fine, or one didn't ask out of fear, and they had fear. Hermione often cried in silence in her pillow, or in the forest, without any of the other two had ever noticed. She was afraid for her friends, afraid for herself, and this hug right now… had been everything she needed in this very moment. It was her realization, that it was something she had needed in years. Not even the body contact… but the comfort of another person… a person who understood her. A person… who hadn’t only seen her weakness, but understood it.

Narcissa wanted to pull back, but Hermione wrapped her arms around her, and hugged her back tightly… she buried her face in Narcissa´s neck, and inhaled her perfume. She didn’t want to let go of the other woman, and took a deep breath, when she felt a hand gripping in her hair… she felt Narcissa´s slight shivering… she heard her quiet sobbing, but didn’t say something. She just held her…

When Narcissa woke up the next morning Hermione had already been gone, and Narcissa had been sleeping on Hermione´s sofa, she rubbed her eyes, and found a small note leaning against a coffee filled cup.

She took the note, and read it:

_"Imagine that the cup is not magically protected so that the coffee does not cool down too early and… please stay as long as you want..._

_Hermione, x"_

_“And what if I really want to stay?“_ Narcissa thought, drank her Coffee, and left Hermione´s apartment. Deep in her own thoughts, she went to the book shop, she was working in. And all those books remembered her on those days in her own library, on those days during which she was sitting with her sister, in the library… she even was imagining Hermione… sitting there in those high windows in that bookshop.

She bit her lower lip, and went immediately to her boss´office… and she really hated that bitch. No seriously, her boss was a Bitch… always thinking the most unsuitable thoughts about Narcissa… but she was still a Slytherin, and a Black… and that means… she still had had have an amount of money. She just had to change it into muggle money…

,,Narcissa. What do you want?“ she asked, and Narcissa held her head high, looked down at her, and said: ,,I’m buying this shop.“

,,Excuse me?!“ Jacqueline looked up from her paperwork, raising an eyebrow, and before she could even think, Narcissa said: ,,I’m disgusted by your looks at my body, your looks at my ass annoy me, and I'll pay three times the price you paid for this little bookstore! Oh, and for your information... I'm not into you!“

_“Mione…?“_ she thought an half an hour later, and it didn’t take long for Hermione to reply:

_“Doesn’t count Legilimence to using magic?“_

_“Asks the one, whom kept my delicious coffee warm, this morning with a warming spell.“_

_“Fair point… what can I do for you…“_

_“Oh… if you are asking that way…“_ Narcissa thought smirkingly, and continued:

_“Come to the book store… please.“_

_“I’m done in an hour…“_

_“Is that Marqius guy still flirting with you?“_

_“Yes… and he’s disgusting… it doesn’t even helped, that I’ve told him, I’m lesbian, because that almost made him drool.“_

_“Then I really do have a reason for you to quit that job. Bookstore, Darling. Come over. Or else I’ll come over and rip him apart in midair. Mentally.“_

She heard Hermione´s laughing in her head, and only a few minutes later she could hear the familiar sound of someone apparating, and thought:

_“That was definitely magic, Darling.“_

_“I know…“_ she heard Hermione, before the young woman entered the book store… she looked around, saying: ,,Something is different…“

Narcissa nodded, came closer, and asked: ,,What would you say, if you could work here…?“

,,That would be great, but Jacqueline don’t like me… I don’t even know why, she was born in England, but hates English people…“

Narcissa nodded, and asked: ,,I know… but… what if your new boss has… black and blond hair?“

,,Wait… what?!“ Hermione asked, and looked wide eyed on her: ,,Are you… did you…?“

,,Yes, I’ve bought this store here.“

Hermiones jaw dropped, and she asked: ,,You… you are asking me… to work for you?“

,,No. I’m asking you, Hermione Granger, to work _with_ me.“

,,But… I have no money, Narcissa…“ Narcissa leaned in, and whispered: ,,Books, Hermione. Books and no stupid guys, whom flirting with you.“

Hermione sighed: ,,You can’t buy me with books…“

,,I know that… and I didn’t bought it, to buy you. I wouldn’t ever think of that in my worst nightmares. I’ve bought it, because… Jacqueline often insults people, and I wanted to see her stupid face. Come on, Mione… tell me you can resist all those books. Tell me, you could resist a magical section.“

Hermione looked at Narcissa: ,,A magical section…?“

The other witch winked at her, saying: ,,I’m asking you, because you’re the only one I trust, Hermione. You are the only one-“

,,Yes.“ Hermione interrupted her, continuing: ,,It fits to you… to us… a book store I mean.“ and she grinned, and wanted to kiss Narcissa´s cheek, but the other woman turned her head, and their lips met. Hermione pulled back, and blushed as hard as Narcissa was breathing…

,,Erm…“ Narcissa started, when someone entered the store…

In the next few days the bookstore sold more books than ever before because word had spread on the magical side of France who worked at the **_“Granger et Black, Livres“_** , and after another two months Hermione knocked on Narcissa's door.

The other witch opened with a smile: ,,Mione… come in.“ But Hermione raised her hand, saying: ,,I wanted to ask you something…“ Narcissa cocked her head slightly, and Hermione continued: ,,You know… I’ve been thinking… you’ve bought us the bookstore, and… finally I’ve found a revanche…“

,,Mione, I´ve told you, you don’t have to pay anything back.“

,,Cissy… please.“ Narcissa blushed at her nickname… she always wanted for Hermione to use that nickname, but she had never told her. She nodded, and Hermione reached out her hand, Narcissa took the offered hand, and they disapparated…

They landed in front of a small Manor nearby a small forest. In front of the house was a beautiful pond, with a fountain, see-roses, and Lilies were growing around the pond. Narcissa´s heart melted at the view in front of her… after the pond came a beautiful flowerbed, with every imaginable flower in every color.

,,Salazar…“ Narcissa whispered, and turned to Hermione: ,,I warn you… if you’ve bought me-“

,,I’ve bought us a house…“

,,But… Mione… how?“

,,Hey, I didn’t ask you, so let me keep that as my personal secret…“ Hermione said, taking Narcissa´s hand, leading her into the house, where Dobby greeted them.

,,Hello Miss Black… Dobby is happy to see you again… Dobby had already filled the pool for Miss Black, and Dobby had made dinner.“

,,What…?“ Narcissa asked, looking at Hermione, who took Narcissa´s other hand, saying: ,,I know why you’ve bought the bookstore. You do miss the magic. You are missing it, and that’s why you seek distraction, and you force yourself to distract yourself from yourself. You are a witch Narcissa, and I’ve seen it. I’ve seen your gazes at the wands, the other witches in the bookstore had used… Why else would you buy a bookstore spontaneously? Not only because the old owner was a Bitch. You’ve bought it, because the high windows in there remembered you on the windows in Malfoy Manor, the bookstore remembered you, how you were sitting with your sister in the library of Malfoy Manor… I think your break from the magical world has to be over, otherwise you’ll hurt yourself. In here…“ and with that Hermione placed her hand on Narcissa´s chest, where her heart had been…

,,Cissy… I like you… a lot, and I would surrender everything for you, but I will not watch you… loosing yourself…“

,,I need this now…“ Narcissa whispered, breathing heavily... she took Hermione's face in her hands and whispered: ,,I really need this... now… so much…“ and kissed Hermione...

_**TBC...** _


	4. "I love you..."

Narcissa wanted to pull back, but Hermione gripped in the other woman’s dress, pulling her closer… she was pushed against the wall, while they deepened the kiss passionately… tongues danced around each other’s, and Narcissa buried her hand deep in brown curls… they kept kissing… at first hard and passionate… it went more and more slowly, until they just leaned their foreheads against each other’s… they were hard breathing, and Narcissa pulled back slowly.

,,If… I would buy you… a cat. Would this be also your reaction…?“ Hermione asked whispering, and the other woman laughed, and placed a hand on Hermione´s cheek.

,,I can do this… anytime if you want.“ Narcissa said, and over the next hours they were just kissing, and cuddling on the sofa… two days later, Hermione stood up in the middle of the night, went over to Narcissa`s bedroom and knocked.

The door opened and Narcissa, who was sitting on her bed, reading her book, placed her hand next to her. Hermione smirked, closed the door, and came closer, laying down next to Narcissa…

~<•>~

_“Cissy,_

_at my last visit in your beautiful house, I was so proud of you, and I’m still proud of you, because I never had seen you that happy before. Except for our childhood perhaps, but it is Hermione now, whom makes you happy… not in that way, but by her presence._

_In the last year a few things had changed. I’ve forgotten that, when I was in your house, and while I wanted to figure out, what that is between the both of you… I mean, I would say, it is Love between you two, but back to topic: Hogwarts had changed…“_

~<•>~

,,They did what?!“ Hermione asked after Narcissa had told her about that part of the letter. She nodded: ,,Yes, they set the age higher, so the new first year students get their letters in one to two years later than usual… and McGonagall also strengthened the protecting spells around the castle…“

,,Understandable…“ Hermione said, looking at her, because there had been a hint of sadness in Narcissa´s voice… she took her hands, asking: ,,May I ask you something, Cissy?“ The older witch gave her a slight nod, so Hermione asked: ,,Are you happy?“

Narcissa looked away, walked to one of their windows, looking outside… Hermione stepped closer, but didn’t say, nor ask something. They were just standing there for a long time, until Narcissa asked: ,,Would you judge me, if I would lying to you, and to myself since… almost a year?“

,,No, because I think I’m doing the same… I will not say, that this all had been a lie, or a mistake, or something like that… it’s just…“

,,I want to brew, Hermione… I want to use my fingers… I want to cut ingredients… I want to stir in a cauldron… I love our shop, Mione. But I’m so sick of this city… I’m so so sick of this country.“

She sighed, and closed her eyes, leaning against Hermione, whispering: ,,I’m so sorry… I wanted to give you a better life…“

,,You did…“ Hermione whispered, hugging the other woman: ,,You gave me something I’ve missed in years… you have given me comfort… friendship… and love. I… I love you, and I would go everywhere with you…“

Narcissa pulled back, asking: ,,You… you love me… because… I… I love you, too Hermione… but I can’t ask this from you…. you’ve found friends here, and they like you for whom you are…“

,,Yes… I love you… but, you’re not asking, Cissy. I’ve decided it.“

Narcissa cupped Hermione´s face, asking: ,,Are you absolutely sure about that? Because if we leave… I would probably never come back.“

,,I want to go home… with you…“

,,Dobby?“ Narcissa asked a few seconds, and a very deep kiss later, and when Dobby appeared next to them, she looked at him, asking: ,,Dobby, do you know Black Manor?“

,,Yes, Mistress Black… Black Manor had been Mistress Andromeda´s first suggestion, where you could live.“

Narcissa nodded, and asked: ,,Could you please clean it, and bring mine, and Hermione´s belongings to Black Manor?“

,,Yes of course I can do that.“ he said, and Narcissa added: ,,Oh and… bring everything into the bigger bedroom.“

Hermione blushed at that, Dobby nodded, and vanished…

They decided to donate this house the City of Lyon, for orphans, or as a school, before they also sold the book shop…

Another week later they were sitting in Andromeda´s house, Narcissa was talking to her son, and Harry was sitting next to Hermione, asking: ,,So… you and Narcissa?“

,,You and Draco…?“ she commented, and he smirked wide: ,,I guess… I mean we were out… once… twice… and we are living together, and…“ he blushed hard, and she looked wide eyed at him, so he shrugged his shoulders: ,,What? Didn’t you two…?“

,,No… I mean… we were cuddling and… kissing… but never more.“ she said, looking at Narcissa. ,,But I also never asked for Sex. Nor did I make a move in that direction.“

He smiled, and also looked at Narcissa, before he asked: ,,Do you want it…?“

,,Yes of course, but… I don’t want to rush anything…“

,,Actually I meant, whether you want it with her? Living with her, being with her, no matter what people might say.“

Hermione blushed hard, but nodded without any hesitation, before she asked: ,,Have you heard of Hogwarts?“

,,Yes… I’m teaching first year students, whom are 13.“ he said, and she looked in surprise at him: ,,You are teaching?!“

He smirked wide, and nodded: ,,Yes… Flying Lessons. That reminds me, McGonagall had asked me, if you would be interested in teaching Defence against the dark Arts…“

She thought for a while about that, and met Narcissa´s gaze… there was no mental connection between them, and Narcissa´s gaze was soft, and… it told Hermione something… something that helped her deciding it.

,,Yes…“ she said, and Narcissa winked at her, before she heard the other woman in her mind:

_“Did Harry ask you the same thing, as Draco asked me?“_

_“I guess…“_

_“Merlin… are you able to handle it, that we would be working together. Again…?“_

_“As long as I can look at your butt, I’m fine…“_

_“Hermione Jean Granger… you…“_

She didn’t finish the thought, and they were smirking at each other, ignoring Harry’s and Draco´s gazes…

Hermione looked back at Harry, saying: ,,Tell me about Hogwarts.“

,,Well, there are a few students who remind me of our days…“

,,Let me guess… Gryffindor and Slytherin?“

,,Oh wow, you really are the brightest witch of your age.“ he said sarcastically, and she hit him with a pillow…

,,No seriously… especially two…“ he leaned in and whispered: ,,Don’t tell Draco, but the both of them are like me and Draco in female form…“

_**TBC...** _


	5. "no one can know..."

„What are you thinking about?“ Narcissa asked, while they were sitting in front of the fireplace in Narcissa‘s office... they were drinking wine, and Hermione was thinking: „Do you remember the conversation between Harry and me, about the female forms of him and Draco, we had been having last year?“

„Yes... those two fourth year students.“ Hermione nodded, saying: „They are strange...“

„Why? Because both are definitely attracted to each other, and none of them is able to say it?!“

Hermione looked in surprise at Narcissa, who nodded, saying: „You just have to watch their acting around each other...“

~<•>~

„I swear I hate that stupid Bitch...“ Emma muttered, while she was walking with her Quidditch Team down to the Pitch.

„I think she is not that bad, you know...?“ Toby said, and continued: „I think she‘s really cute, to be honest...“

„Are you drunk?!“ Emma asked, not waiting for an answer, because she just didn‘t want an answer... she just didn‘t like Regina... and Regina didn‘t like her, she knew that… but on the other hand, no one had to tell her, that Regina fucking Mills was cute, beautiful, attractive, nor that she had have those... damn, full, kissable lips... because she damn knew that by herself... yes she was attracted to Regina, if she would be honest with herself, and no one knew that.

Especially Regina didn’t knew it... and Regina definitely can never know... why? Because Emma was definitely not Regina‘s type... sure she can‘t know that, if she wouldn‘t even talk to her, but talking to Regina was just... impossible, because Regina always was surrounded by her friends. But also calling them friends was hard... Emma saw them more like... puppies, whom are running behind their mother. Or better say, like empty wallets, with wide open hands.

Everyone knew that Regina‘s mother owns a shop in Diagon Alley, and Regina‘s friends always had to pay half the prize, or nothing at all... and if they are paying just half the prize, it would have been standard vials, cauldrons, and stuff, but they always got the best of the best...

„What happened, Swan?! I always thought a Swan is able to fly, and than you prove me wrong, by falling off your broom?!“ Regina asked, hours later when Emma walked back from the hospital wing with a bandaged arm.

„Shut up, Mills and mind your own fucking business.“

„I really would like to do that, Swan... but unfortunately...“ she stepped closer, whispering: „You are standing in my way.“

Emma snorted, and walked around Regina, muttering an insult, and continued her way to her house… she climbed through the portrait of the fat lady, and walked straight into her dorm, where she pulled off her Quidditch Uniform. A small vial fell out of her coat. She picked it up, feeling that this vial had been one of the expensive one‘s... the glass was thicker.

She looked in the pocket of her coat, also finding a note, that said:

_”Drink...it’s no Poison._

_it‘s for your arm, and for your ego ;)_

_-M.“_

”M...“ she thought, and hesitated, before she decided to drink it in one go... her bandaged arm tickled a bit a few seconds later, and she took off the bandage… smirking wide before she went into the bathroom, taking a shower…

A bit later, during dinner, when she felt a gaze on her, so she looked up, and met Regina’s eyes… but there was no hate in them… her gaze was almost… soft, as if she would ask Emma something… but what?

Emma didn’t know, but she held the gaze of the other student for as long, as it lasted, until Regina looked away…

And that really confused her, so she kept telling herself, that Regina surly was thinking about something, with what she could mock Emma next time, but who was _“M“_?

She tried to figure it out over the next days, until she was so deep in her thoughts, that she run into Regina, who came around the next corner. They cursed under their breaths, books fell on the floor, and they both knelt down, before they realized with whom they were kneeling

in front of.

,,Swan… unable to fly on your stupid broom, and also unable to walk… I would think about that, if I were you.“

,,Oh perhaps you then should be happy for not being me, if I’m that… fucked up.“ Emma hissed back, looking at Regina, scrutinizing her face… her deep brown eyes… her lips… and that little scar over her lip.

,,You can look at me as long as you want, Swan. I´m-“ Emma just couldn’t held back anymore… she leaned in, and interrupted Regina with a kiss. It was a hard, and quick kiss, before Emma just grabbed her books, and ran away…

Regina gasped in shock, when Emma had kissed her, but the urge to grip into those blond, long hair, was so much stronger, than slapping her. She watched Emma running away, she touched her lips, with trembling fingers, and smirked… she couldn’t do anything but smirking… it was hard for her… harder than Emma probably could imagine. Emma couldn’t know… Emma could never know, that it was her, who had gave her the healing potion… her own mother could never know, that she had given a Gryffindor… a healing potion.

 _“You are worth it…“_ Regina thought, picked up her books, and continued her way.

She knew she had to do something, because… she actually liked Emma… but that was not her problem… her problem was her mother, it always had been her mother. Cora would definitely kill Regina, if she wouldn’t come home with a guy…

Over the next days, she ignored Emma… well, it was more like, she forced herself, to ignore Emma. She told herself, that she had to ignore the blond… she had to pretend, that she did not have had any feelings for Emma, so she laughed with her friends over Emma, over Gryffindors, and over everything else, they were laughing about. She pretended - like so often - that she hates Emma…

,,You know…“ she was ripped out of her thoughts, a week later, and looked at her potions master. ,,You should talk to her.“

,,I don’t know, what you’re talking about, Ms Black. With all due respect…“

Narcissa nodded, and continued: ,,I think you know perfectly know what I’m talking about. And normally I really don’t mind other people´s business, but I’ve never seen so much stubbornness than I can see, when I’m looking at you and Ms Swan.“

Regina opened her mouth, to reply something, but Narcissa raised a hand, and kept talking: ,,You should go after what you want, Ms Mills. Not after what other people might want to see.“

Regina sighed, and thought for a while, before Narcissa asked her to follow… Regina did as she was asked, and was sitting a few minutes later in Narcissa´s office.

,,Alright, what’s the problem…?“

,,Can I ask you something at first? Why do you even care? I mean… you are just a teacher…“ the older witch nodded: ,,Could be, but to answer your question… I have to ask you something: why aren’t you tell her, that you like her, and please don’t speak out this thought right now, because I really don’t like liars. I don’t mind if you are lying to me, but you should stop lying to yourself. You are bullying her, you are mean to her, and you like her, and you know that. Why else would you give her a healing potion?!“

Her student blushed hard, and Narcissa continued: ,,Come on, Regina, you can’t be seriously care that much about other people’s opinion, that you are ignoring, what is right in front of you.“

,,Why do you care?“ Regina asked again, a bit harsher, than it was meant to, and Narcissa leaned a bit forward, saying: ,,Because my girlfriend is a muggleborn, unlike like you I don’t give a damn Slyther-Shit about what people might say, and believe me, they say a lot…“

,,You wouldn’t understand…“ Regina said after a few minutes, and Narcissa´s gaze softened, before she asked: ,,Tell me…“

_**TBC...** _


	6. "I’m pretty sure about that, you Idiot…“

Regina sighed, before she started: ,,Do you know my mother?“

,,Cora Mills, who doesn’t know her…?“ Narcissa sighed, and continued, before Regina could even open her mouth: ,,At this point, I’m not your teacher. At least not since a few minutes, and until you will leave my office, but I was also at that point in my life, where I had been seeking other people’s love and recognition, because I was rich, and a pureblood, but believe me, you won’t get happy on this way. Keep that way, and you will loose her.“

,,But I can’t talk to her… people-“

,,And that is exactly your problem, Regina.“ Narcissa interrupted her, continuing: ,,You are too fixated on your mother’s approval. About your fake friends, and what they could might say, if they find out, that you are in love with Emma Swan.“

Regina sighed: ,,I know that you are right… but…“

,,No buts, Regina. Listen to someone who was raised to hate muggleborns, and who had fell in love with a muggleborn after the war…“

,,You’ve mentioned that, but… if I would go after her, my mother will disinherited me.“

,,What’s more important for you, Regina? Money, your mothers approval, or love?“ Narcissa asked a bit more directly, and Regina gasped a bit. She wasn’t used to someone, talking to her like that, but… the worst part was, that she knew Narcissa was right. With every single word…

She left the office after an other half an hour, surrounded by her friends only moments later, and that was the first time she was asking herself, where they always coming that fast. And that was also the moment, when she realized… that she hated them. She thought to herself, what would be happening, if she would turn her back on them. But what then…? They were her only friends, weren’t they?

It was later that day, when she was walking deeply in her thoughts, through the corridors, when she heard Emma talking with someone… she waited, until Emma was done with her conversation, about Potions with a classmate.

,,It’s actually French.“ Regina said, as Emma passed her. The blond stopped, looking at her: ,,Sorry?!“

,,The plant, you’ve described to her, it’s actually French…“

,,Why do you care…?“ Emma asked, and Regina stepped forward, passing Emma, who repeated her question, but Regina didn’t answer. ,,Mills…“ she asked, and followed her, until Regina opened a door, looking around, grabbing Emma’s wrist and pulled her inside the room.

,,What the fuck, Mills!“

,,Shut up…“ Regina hissed, and pushed Emma against the wall, kissing her without any hesitation. Emma gasped and wanted to pull back, but Regina grabbed her neck, and held her tight… a moan escaped Emma’s throat, and she deepened the kiss, before she felt Regina’s grip softened…

They pulled slowly away, and were hard breathing… Emma opened her eyes, looking at Regina’s trembling lips, leaned in, and kissed her again, before she asked: ,,What was that about…?“

Regina opened her eyes, stroking over Emma’s blouse, saying: ,,I’ve wanted to show you, how you should kiss someone, and when you can call it… a kiss.“

,,Regina… when will you stop this? You are not that… cold Bitch you want to be, out of no reason.“

She sighed, a table appeared behind her, and Emma understood where they were.

,,Room of Requirement…“ she whispered, and the other girl nodded: ,,I have a reason, Emma. And it is more complicate than you think, but…“

,,But…?“ Emma asked, stepping closer, and continued: ,,Regina… please talk to me. I know there’s more. Look… I like you… I know that you hate me, but I just don’t know why. I don’t know what I’ve done to you. It can’t be just my house.“

,,After I’ve kissed you, you still think I hate you?! Emma, I’ve never hated you. Why else, would I give you a healing potion?!“

,,You… You…“

,,Mills, remember?“ Regina asked, looking back at Emma, saying: ,,No, it's not your house, at least if it were up to me. But... my mom wants me to bring home a rich man. Pure blood and everything, but... but I had a long talk with Black and she... kind of kicked me in my ass because of you..."

Emma snorted smirking: ,,Yes… I’ve heard, she’s really good in that… but… I still don’t understand this all…“

Regina sighed: ,,I… I fell in love with you a few months ago, Emma… and I can’t handle it, with my mother in my back, who keeps telling me, that I’m not allowed to bring a woman back home.“

The blond stepped closer, taking Regina´s hands, and said: ,,Perhaps I’m not that rich as you are, but I would surrender everything, if I could get a chance on you… don’t let your mother rule your life.“

The brunette looked into green eyes, squeezing her hands, but didn’t say anything, so Emma just hugged her…

Regina was taken aback by that a little, but after inhaling Emma’s perfume, she hugged her back and knew it had been the right decision to talk to Ms Black, to talk to Emma, and to finally open her heart. She gribbed in Emma’s blond curls, kissing her cheek, and thinking about facing her mother with everything. Perhaps they were right. Perhaps she really should talk to her mother, no matter what she would say…

The howler a week later was embarrassing… everyone was starring at Regina’s pale face… her friends were giggling behind their hands, and tears started to grow in her eyes. She breathed hard, still hearing her mother’s words in her head („YOU WILL NOT TALKING TO A GRYFFINDOR!!! I WILL NOT ACCEPT A LESBIAN DAUGHTER!!!)… someone touched her shoulder, pulled her gently and she stood up, grabbing an offered hand, and followed someone she couldn’t recognize behind her tears, out of the great hall… she was lead to the ladies rooms, and was pulled in a cabin, and also in a tight embrace…

She let go of her tears and cried… realizing it was Emma, who was holding her, made her cry even more… she didn’t want for Emma to see her like that, but she was there… she was there for her, when no one else was… she didn’t giggle, like the others… she didn’t laugh, like her… so called friends…

They stayed for a long time, until Regina whispered: ,,You were right… they aren’t my friends…“ Emma nodded, cupped Regina´s face, and stroke away her tears. ,,Let me learn to know you.“

,,One condition…“

,,Which one…?“

,,I… I would like to fly.“ Regina confessed hard blushing, and Emma laughed slightly, and nodded.

,,Are you sure? I mean… a fly-unable Swan on a broom, and you behind me…?!“

,,Yes…“ Regina smirked: ,,I’m pretty sure about that, you Idiot…“ they laughed, shared another kiss, before leaving, to be greeted by a few Slytherins…

~<•>~

,,I think we can let them alone…“ Narcissa suggested… she and Hermione had followed the Slytherins, after Regina ha get that Howler, and after they had watched, how Emma had stood up, and brought Regina outside.

Hermione nodded, took Narcissa´s offered hand, and they made their way to Narcissa´s office, where they stopped.

,,Wine?“ Hermione nodded, and followed her…

,,They reminded me a bit of us… of all those fights between Gryffindor and Slytherin… all the time… and always the same people… most of the time…“

,,Draco and Harry…“ Narcissa finished Hermione´s sentence, and they laughed, leaning against each other on the Sofa. While Narcissa was stroking over Hermione´s left hand, she whispered in brown hair: ,,I want to take the next step, Hermione…“ Hermione blushed hard, turning her head slightly, and Narcissa continued: ,,I know you’ve been waiting… I know you were thinking about it… I don’t even know, why I’ve let you wait this long, but… I know what I want, and I want you, Hermione Granger…“

The younger woman turned around, facing Narcissa, kissing her without hesitation…

_**THE END!** _

_**CISSAMIONE & SWANQUEEN** _

_**{Love them...}** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for now... I will think about more... perhaps some of you have some advices for me...
> 
> Gimme Love, guys


End file.
